1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning apparatus, positioning method and storage medium for positioning of pedestrian by autonomous navigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a positioning apparatus which performs positioning of a pedestrian by autonomous navigation.
In such positioning apparatus, typically, up and down movement of walking is detected to count a number of steps, and the number of steps is multiplied by a step length set in advance to calculate movement distance.
Then, the movement direction is calculated from the output of the geomagnetic sensor and acceleration sensor, and the movement vector including the movement direction corresponding to the above movement distance is added to the position data of the reference position to measure the position of the pedestrian.
Typically, a value suitable for the pedestrian is set by the following measuring processing as the step length data used in positioning of the autonomous navigation.
In other words, the pedestrian moves straight between two arbitrary points and the number of steps taken in between is counted.
Then, the distance between the two points is divided by the number of steps and the calculated value is set as the step length data.
The conventional technique related to the present invention is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-97722.
The above technique discloses correcting the step length according to the walking state such as time of one step, amount of acceleration when the foot takes the step, etc., in an apparatus which performs positioning of the pedestrian to enhance positioning accuracy by autonomous navigation.